First Anniversary
by mormonlover
Summary: Connor and Kevin celebrate their first year together. My first attempt at any sort of fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Conner McKinley was fast asleep in his bed, clutching tight to the porcelain white bed sheets. Since finally gaining the courage to come out of the closet, and admitting his love for his now boyfriend, his "hell dreams" became less and less frequent until one day they stopped altogether. Conner now sleeps soundly. This morning, however, he was rudely awakened by a large thump on the bed.

"Conner! CONNER! Wake up!" a young man's voice giddily implored.

The young man was Kevin Price, Conner's boyfriend of exactly one year, and also a former Mormon missionary who served in Uganda with Conner. Of the pair, Kevin was generally the more mature and collected one, often in favor of discipline and structure. However, the roles were reversed on this occasion, as the rude awakening did not amuse Conner.

"It's 6 AM," Conner groggily declared glancing at the clock beside his bed. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Today's the day!" Kevin eagerly exclaimed, practically jumping on the bed beside Conner.

"What day?"

"Come on, Conner. You tell me to take the next four days off from work just for kicks? I know you're up to something. We're going somewhere, aren't we?"

Conner sat up in bed and grinned. "Maybe…"

Kevin playfully slapped Conner on the arm. "You're killing me, Con! We haven't been anywhere since we got back from Uganda! Now tell me, where are we going?"

"Well, I really wanted to wait until we got to the airport to tell you. I wanted it to be a REAL surprise…"

"Oh no, I can't wait that long! Tell me now!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Kevin impatiently growled.

Conner smiled and laid a quick peck on his boyfriend's lips. "I love watching you beg," he said seductively. He reached over and opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out an envelope from U.S. Airways. "Happy one year anniversary, Kevin."

Kevin smiled. "I love you so much. Now let's see where we're going!" Kevin secretly hoped his boyfriend knew him well enough to take him to the one place he would want to spend the rest of his life in if he could. Eagerly, he ripped the envelope from Conner's hand and opened it up to reveal two plane tickets. Looking over the itinerary, Kevin's smile began to weaken slightly.

"…oh. Philadelphia?"

"Yeah!" Conner said excitedly. "There's so much to do there! There's the liberty bell, the Constitution Center, and all the cheesesteaks we can eat! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah… I've never been before. This'll be fun." Kevin tried his best to act excited about the trip his boyfriend had planned, but somehow he was unable to convince Conner.

"You don't seem too happy."

"Oh no. Sorry, I really am… it's just…" Kevin's voice trailed off. He looked at Conner and Conner was able to instantly read the look in Kevin's eyes. He knew that whenever the corners of his eyes began to glisten brightly, he was really hurt or bothered. Conner's heart sank to his stomach to see his boyfriend so sad. Even so, Conner smirked.

"Kev… turn over the tickets."

Kevin looked confused, but obeyed Conner's request. He looked at the backside of the tickets and covered his mouth with his hand, staring wide-eyed at what was printed.

"Conner! These are… nude pics of you!"

Conner couldn't help but giggle. Sure enough, printed on the back were pictures of Conner sprawled out on the bed, completely naked head to toe, covering his genitals with a Book of Mormon. Conner never appreciated when people used the Mormon faith in any sort of vain, but for this special occasion, he just couldn't help himself.

"You like?" Conner asked inching closer to Kevin.

"I… I mean… Fuck! You're so hot! But… these can't be real tickets then."

Conner laughed. "Of course not, Kev. Why the hell would we go to Philadelphia when we can go somewhere I KNOW you'll love?" Conner quickly reached back over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out another U.S. Airways envelope. "This is where we're ACTUALLY going."

Kevin ripped open the envelope and quickly examined the real tickets. He looked at Conner, wide-eyed with sparkling eyes, a different look Conner knew just as well. Kevin was happy. VERY happy.

"CONNER! YOU'RE TAKING ME TO-"

"Pack your bags… we're going to Orlando!"

Kevin was on the verge of joyous tears. Losing control of himself, he grabbed Conner and smashed his lips together with his, holding there for quite some time. When he pulled away, he looked at Conner and gave him the biggest smile he possibly could. "I am so unbelievably in love with you. It's not even funny. You are seriously the best thing to ever happen in my life."

Conner kissed Kevin again, more sweetly and tenderly than before. "I'm glad, because YOU'RE the best thing to ever happen in MY life."

Kevin was now running around the room, barely able to contain himself.

"I can't believe this! Four days in the greatest place in the WORLD! And I know just what to wear!"

Kevin went over to the closet and pulled out an old cardboard box that had been stashed away in the back. The words "Kevin Price – Age 9" were sprawled across the side. He opened the box and sitting right on top was a pale blue t-shirt with Mickey Mouse's face printed on the front.

"You're not seriously gonna wear that, are you?" Conner playfully scoffed.

"Sure am!" Kevin said, taking off his nightshirt.

"Kev, you were 9 when you bought that shirt. Don't you think you've gotten a little bigger since then?"

"Worth a try," Kevin said, pulling the t-shirt over his head. He tugged and tugged until finally he was able to get the shirt on. "There. It's a tight fit, but I got it on!"

The shirt was indeed tight, but it showed off every perfect asset of Kevin's body: his well-defined abs and chiseled upper body. Conner couldn't help but gawk.

"Is it bad that this is really turning me on?" Conner grinned.

Kevin grinned back. "Mickey turns you on?"

"No, but the sexy man WEARING Mickey does."

Kevin walked back over to the bed, crawling on top of Conner. "And I'M really tuned on by those photos. So glad I get to call that sexy man my boyfriend." He began passionately kissing him, running his hands under Conner's shirt. He broke away.

"How much time do we have?"

"A few hours… why?"

Kevin grinned and slid under the covers and turned out the lights. "Looks we have plenty of time for a little fun," he said cunningly.

"You read my mind," Conner giggled. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, my darling."


	2. Chapter 2

Connor and Kevin were holding hands in the back seat of the sedan, holding tight to the door handles with their respective free hands. They were holding on for dear life as they made their way to the airport.

As soon as she moved to America with Arnold Cunningham, her boyfriend and Elder Price's former mission companion, Nabalungi's first wish as a new American citizen was to learn to drive. Much to the surprise of her boyfriend and dear friends Connor and Kevin, she passed the test. Marginally, that is.

"Naba, how fast are you going?" Connor practically yelped.

"Ummm I'm not sure. How do I tell?" she said, quickly browsing the dashboard.

Arnold, sitting next to her in the passenger seat, leaned over to read the speedometer. "You're going 90 in a 65 zone!"

"Is that bad?" she sheepishly asked.

"Yes!" Kevin exclaimed. "Slow down!"

"But you'll miss your flight!"

"Naba," Connor said calmly, "we still have plenty of time. We'd love to get to Orlando with all our appendages if that's at all possible."

Reluctantly, Nabalungi began to slow down the car. Kevin and Connor shared a quiet sigh of relief and loosened their grips on the door handles.

After a while, Kevin and Connor engaged in small talk as Arnold chastised Nabalungi for forgetting to use her turn signals to merge lanes. As the two boys talked, Kevin would often wince his eyes.

"What's wrong, hon?" Connor asked.

"Oh no, nothing. I just keep getting a pain every once in a while. No big deal."

Connor began to grow more and more concerned. "A pain? Oh god, not now! Where does it hurt?"

Kevin smirked. "My ass." He was referring to their little escape from earlier that morning.

Connor burst out laughing and playfully smacked Kevin on the arm. "You're sick. And JUST fine." He winked.

The two lovebirds were interrupted by the heated conversation happening in the front seat. "All I'm saying is," Nabalungi snapped, "if you have to use the signal for merging, why is it called a turn signal? Shouldn't it be a turn and/or merge signal?"

Arnold sighed heavily. "Yes, Naba, they should change that."

Kevin and Connor couldn't help but chuckle at how awkward their best friends were.

Miraculously, the four made it to the airport without so much as a bump or dent on the car or themselves. Arnold and Nabalungi unloaded the bags from the trunk of the car as Kevin and Connor looked around, trying to figure out where they had to go to check in.

"You two are going to have so much fun!" Nabalungi exclaimed. "From the way you talk about it, Kevin, it sounds SO magical!"

"It is, Naba." Kevin teared up just thinking about it.

"Hey listen," Arnold said. "I did some research and apparently it's Star Wars weekend at Disney Hollywood Studios, so do you think… maybe you could…"

Connor chuckled. "We'll bring you back something. Promise."

"Ok, Connor, we'd better get going." The four friends exchanged goodbyes and hugs and soon, Connor and Kevin were heading inside the airport.

"I can't believe you're still wearing that shirt," Connor chided, referring to the tight blue Mickey Mouse shirt Kevin had put on that morning.

"If we're going to Disney World, I want everything to be perfect and EXACTLY what it was like when I was a kid. Besides, you said this shirt turns you on."

Connor giggled. "It does! I'm just worried what others will think."

Kevin smirked. "I'm sure everyone else will be turned on too." Kevin flexed one of his biceps.

"You cocky asshole," Connor said kissing Kevin on the cheek.

Kevin pushed him away playfully. "If you don't behave I'm not gonna tell you where all the hidden Mickey's are in the park."

"Oh no, I've been DYING to know," Connor laughed.

The two approached the front desk for U.S. Airways. Connor approached a young woman with red hair.

"Hi, we're checking in for our flight to Orlando. Last name McKinley."

"Absolutely!" the woman cheerfully replied, typing on her computer. "That's two tickets, correct?"

Connor turned to Kevin and smiled. "Yes, that's correct."

The woman looked at the way Connor gazed and Kevin and smiled. "Oh my gosh, you two are adorable! Are you celebrating something special?"

"Yes!" Kevin responded. "First anniversary."

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" the woman typed some more into the computer and printed out the tickets. "Here you are, Mr. McKinley. Enjoy your trip!"

"Thanks so much!" Connor responded. Kevin and Connor began to walk away, until Connor noticed something odd about the tickets. He went back to the desk.

"Excuse me, miss. I think there's been a mistake. We were booked in coach and these are for first class."

"A little anniversary present." The woman warmly smiled.

"Oh no, we can't ask you to do that!" Kevin said stepping forward.

"I insist. I won't take no for an answer!"

Connor and Kevin looked at each other excitedly. "Thank you so much, miss!" The couple began walking towards security hand in hand.

"Wow!" Kevin was beaming. "Incredible morning sex, a trip to Orlando, and a free first class upgrade? I wish every day could be our anniversary!"

Connor laughed, "I feel like it is. Because I love you even more every day we're together."

Kevin smiled and softly kissed Connor on the lips. "Ok, let's go through security. Mickey's waiting!"


	3. Chapter 3

Connor and Kevin sat in the plush gray chairs near the boarding terminal for their flight. Kevin was thumbing through a ratty old Disney travel guide while Connor was busy talking to Arnold on the phone.

"Yeah, we had no problem getting here. The woman was even nice enough to bump us up to first class… yeah, wasn't that nice of her?... yeah, we didn't run into too many problems with security. I kept setting the thing off because of the… well, you know, the thing…. No, not that..." Connor lowered his voice. "Arnold, he's sitting right next to me. You know exactly what I mean… yes, that. Ok, put Naba on the phone… oh wait, never mind, she needs to concentrate on the road. Ok, well we'll call again when we land. Ok, bye." Connor hung up the phone.

"Are you gonna call them every other hour or something?" Kevin playfully chided.

"Just want them to know everything's going well!" Connor noticed Kevin's book. "What's that?"

"The exact travel guide from my last Disney trip. I'm strategizing the best plan so that we can get to everything in the next four days."

Connor laughed. "Kev, there's NO WAY we can do everything! There's so much to do!"

Kevin pouted. "But… we HAVE to do everything."

Connor grew concerned. "Kev, I just… don't think that's possible. You do understand that, right?"

Connor was shocked at how upset Kevin was becoming. He was even more shocked when Kevin's eyes began to fill with tears. Connor's stomach turned in a knot.

"I just… want this to be perfect," Kevin choked out.

Connor slid closer to Kevin and put a comforting arm around him. "It IS gonna be perfect. I have the number one Disney EXPERT to guide me around. I think I'd be lost without you."

Kevin looked at Connor and gave a weak smile. "I'm no expert."

"Psssh not an Expert? You are probably the only person I know that owns EVERY Disney movie ever made. Even _Song of the South_. You own a banned Disney movie! That's kind of badass."

Kevin smirked. "All I'm saying is… it's not THAT racist of a movie."

Connor laughed, "It's pretty bad, Kev."

Kevin wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I know that we can't do everything. It's just… I want this to be the best experience of your life."

Connor leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder. "This IS gonna be the best experience ever. I may not be a Disney expert like you, but I do love it so much. And I get to spend four straight days with the man I love. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Both boys smiled and sat silent for a few minutes.

"Who's your favorite?" Kevin suddenly asked.

"My favorite what?"

"Character. Your favorite Disney character."

Connor sat up. "Take a guess."

Kevin looked at Connor with a furrowed brow. Over the years, he had developed a sort of sixth sense for matching a person's personality with a Disney character. Many a boring Ugandan night was spent entertaining the other missionaries and Villagers with this relatively useless, but entertaining, talent.

After a short amount of time, Kevin smiled. "You're SUCH a Belle."

Connor laughed, "You're amazing! Well actually, I loved ALL the princesses."

"A wonder your parents never suspected anything," Kevin smirked.

Connor sighed. "I suppose they assumed that just because I was Mormon, I was immune to being gay. Well… surprise!"

Kevin chuckled and drew Connor in for a sweet kiss, which was cut off by the flight attendant.

"Attention passengers for Orlando, Florida. We will begin boarding at this time. Would all first class passengers make their way to the door to have their tickets scanned?"

Kevin nearly squealed and took Connor by the hand and dragged him to the door. Their tickets were scanned and soon they were sitting side by side in two large, plush, first class seats.

Being some of the first people on the plane, they had to sit and watch a number of people walk past them as they made their way to their seats. The boys were welcomed by a number of different reactions. Most politely acknowledged their existence, others paid no mind and walked right past, while others looked and scoffed at the "queers." A few people, however, seemed genuinely touched by how in love the two were. No matter what the reaction was, the two boys seemed to pay no mind. They were what they were and could care less if they were loved or hated. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice approaching them.

"Oh my gosh! Kevin and Connor? Is that you?"

The boys looked up. It was Elder Thomas, also known as Elder Poptarts (because he loved them so much), Connor's mission companion from Uganda. In his arms he was rocking a young infant barely a year old.

"Poptarts! What a small world!" The boys exchanged hugs with Poptarts, carefully trying not the squish the sleeping baby in his arms. Connor looked down at the baby with glistening eyes. "Oh my goodness! Who's this?"

"This is my new niece, Aurora! I was babysitting her for this weekend and now I'm taking her back to my sister in Florida."

"Can I hold her?" Kevin suddenly asked.

Connor was taken aback by the question Kevin asked. Kevin was never the best with children. The boys had looked after Connor's sister's two children before and the evenings usually worked that Connor did all the work while Kevin sat in the living room avoiding all contact with the children as much as possible.

"Of course, Kevin!" Poptarts gently handed the baby over to Kevin, showing him the proper way to hold her. Kevin looked down at the child, his eyes growing somewhat misty.

"She's so beautiful," he softly said. "And I love the name Aurora." He looked up. "Like _Sleeping Beauty._"

Connor, as confused as he was by Kevin's sudden interest in children, was moved at the sight of the love of his life cradling a baby. It was a sight he could get used to. Suddenly, Aurora slowly began to open her eyes, looking up at Kevin. She stared for a few seconds, and then began giggling. Kevin was beaming.

"Wow!" Poptarts said. "She REALLY likes you. This is the happiest I've seen her all weekend."

"Ladies and gentleman," the flight attendant interrupted over the loudspeaker, "we are beginning preparation for take off. Will all passengers please make their way to their seats?"

"I should probably go," Poptarts said, gently taking Aurora back in his arms. "Oh wait, isn't this your anniversary?"

"Yes!" Connor beamed. "We're going to Orlando to celebrate!"

Poptarts looked at Kevin. "You must be THRILLED!"

"Very," Kevin chuckled.

Poptarts made his way to his seat, leaving the two boys alone once again.

"That was amazing," Connor said softly.

"What was?"

"You with that baby. You were never one for children."

"Oh, well… I decided to give it another shot. I don't hate kids. They just hate me." Kevin looked slightly dejected.

"Aurora certainly liked you."

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Kevin suddenly asked.

Once again, Connor was taken aback. But after thinking it over, he smiled. "I do. I think you'll be an AMAZING dad."

Kevin smiled, "You too."

Connor smiled, his cheeks blushing, and held tight to his boyfriend as the plane began to take off.


End file.
